Closer Than You Think
by Psychotrixx
Summary: When Joey storms out after a fight with his boyfriend, Seto, he is left stuck in the body of a dog! Will he ever be able to be with Seto again? MM
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**Closer Than You Think – Prologue**

Seto Kaiba stared miserably at his now empty glass of alcohol, silently regretting his decision not to buy more that afternoon. Normally it would not have been a problem but lately he'd been going through his supply like it was going out of style. His little brother was confused and worried about his behaviour, however he was constantly ignoring the small boys questioning and assuring Mokuba that he was fine. No-one, not even his brother, could know what had happened… That was the problem. If only he hadn't been so scared and selfish. He should've told the world how he felt but instead he snuck around as if he had something to be ashamed of, and in doing so he drove away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I'm such an idiot." He slurred, resting his head on the table, allowing his mind to drift back to that terrible night that changed his life.

**FLASHBACK**

Joey sat on Seto's bed looking down at his lover with wide, puppy-dog eyes, "Hey Seto?"

"Mmmm, what is it puppy?"

Joey fidgeted nervously, "I know we've already discussed this but… when are you gonna tell people about us? Only, I don't like lying to my friends and I just…"

Seto sat up, narrowing his eyes dangerously, "I told you before that I have nothing else to say on the matter. I won't have my reputation ruined just because you can't stand keeping secrets from your precious friends!"

Joey jumped up and glared back at his blue-eyed boyfriend, "Your reputation! I get it now, you're ashamed of me!"

"Stop being ridiculous mutt! Now quit your whining and go to sleep."

"So why can't we tell Mokuba then? Because you think he'll find you disgusting?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Seto shouted back, glad that Mokuba was sleeping over a friends house that night.

"OH DON'T I? YOU'RE BLOODY ASHAMED OF ME SETO! DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO DENY IT CAUSE I'M NOT AS STUPID AS YA THINK I AM!"

Seto's expression was now as cold as ice and he shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine, I'm ashamed of you. I don't want any one to know that the great Seto Kaiba has been fucking around with a dirt poor loser mutt like you."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but his stupid pride prevented him from apologising. Instead he watched impassively as his puppy's eyes filled with tears of hurt and shame.

"What? Fucking around? Is that all we've been doing? FUCKING AROUND!" Joey turned and hurriedly threw on his clothes, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill, "Fine, well consider all the 'fucking around' over Kaiba."

Seto did nothing to stop Joey as he walked to the door, hesitating slightly before pushing it open.

"I just thought you should know that I love you Kaiba." He sighed, letting the door shut softly as he left.

'Oh gods, what have I done? I've got to get him back.' Seto thought anxiously.

He ran out of the room and followed the path to his front door, hoping he could catch the blonde before he left. Unfortunately it seemed Joey had sped up his exit after calmly leaving the room because by the time Seto opened the front door he had already disappeared.

"PUPPY!" He screamed, collapsing onto his knees, "JOEY!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Seto staggered down to the kitchen drunkenly, determined to find more booze to drown his sorrows in. At this point he didn't care if it was the expensive stuff he usually drank or just something cheap that was hidden away. All he knew was that it would numb the pain caused by the loss of his puppy.

"I'm sorry puppy." He mumbled as he collapsed onto the floor just outside the kitchen, "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Just thought I'd let you know I lurve reviews. They are my life source. Lol. 


	2. Chapter One

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter One**

"Hey." Yugi Motou greeted his friends glumly as he entered the school building.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Tea asked in a concerned voice.

"I… I just can't believe we're here, going to school, as if everything's normal when Joey…" His wide, violet eyes filled with tears, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out it was all a bad dream."

"I know how you feel, I can't believe he's gone either." Tristan added.

"It so unfair! Why'd it have to be him?" Yugi balled his hands into fists, "That other guy gets away with nothing but a few broken ribs and Joey…"

Tea hugged her small friend comfortingly, "It isn't fair is it, but he wouldn't want you to spend all your time dwelling on it. We've got to make the most of life okay Yugi, for Joey."

((Tea is right Aibou.)) Yami's voice said in his head.

(You're listening Yami?)

((There isn't much else to do here all day. Sorry Yugi, I did not mean to offend you.))

(You didn't, I was just curious.)

Yugi was distracted from his conversation with Yami when Tristan groaned loudly.

"Great, that's just who we needed to see."

He looked up and realised who Tristan was talking about, Seto Kaiba was stalking towards them with a determined look on his face.

"Yugi! I need to talk to you." He demanded.

"Now's not a good time Kaiba so get lost." Tristan growled.

"Where's the mutt?" He asked the small duelist, ignoring the others protests.

Yugi burst into tears and ran outside, Tea giving Seto a dirty look before following him. Seto barely had time to realise what happened before Tristan's fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"How dare you Kaiba! I never thought even you would sink that low!"

"You're calling me low after you just punched me in the face?" He asked angrily, pulling a tissue from his pocket and using it to mop up the blood that was flowing from his nose, "What the fuck is your problem Taylor?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW KAIBA!"

"Actually I don't know, that's why I asked." He glared as he stood up and straightened his uniform, "Now are you going to tell me why you attacked me?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself, go read the newspaper." Tristan spat, before following after Tea and Yugi.

'What was all that about?' Seto said, head to his limo after deciding that he didn't want to attend school today after all, 'I always knew they were crazy.'

As the limo drove him home he gazed out the window deep in thought. He'd finally cleaned himself up, at Mokuba's insistence, and gone back to school and work, hoping to make amends with Joey while he was at it. However, there had been no sign of him anywhere, and asking Yugi and the other idiots where he was hadn't worked.

"What did he mean, read the newspaper?" He asked himself out loud, before lowering the window between him and the driver, "Do you happen to have a copy of today's paper?"

"Yes sir." Came the reply, along with the newspaper.

Seto raised the window again and sat back, opening the paper and hoping for some answers. His breath caught as he flicked through it and noticed a photo of his puppy, accompanied by a small article.

The funeral of Joey Wheeler, an innocent victim in a drunk driving accident, was held yesterday. The teenage boy had been riding his motorcycle when a car hit him, the driver not even stopping to make sure he was okay. The driver was later found in the wreck of his car, only suffering a few broken ribs. His young victim was less fortunate, dying in hospital a few hours after the accident despite doctors best efforts to save him. Tea Gardener, a close friend of the deceased said that she 'hoped the senseless death of Joey will open others eyes to the dangers of drink driving'.

"N… no." Seto dropped the paper onto the limo floor, "This is some kind of sick joke."

He looked up and realised that the limo had stopped while he'd been reading. Sighing sadly he opened the door and headed up to his brothers room. He'd spent the past week agonising over how to apologise to his puppy and now he'd found out that the whole time Joey had been… The paper had to be wrong, it couldn't have been Joey, there had been a mix up of some kind. Excuse after excuse flew through his head as he desperately tried to convince himself Joey was still alive.

"Mokuba?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Come in." his little brother said.

"Mokuba, did you know about this?" He asked, placing the article on Mokuba's desk.

"Oh… I thought you already knew."

"Why haven't you talked about it?" Seto asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I just… when you didn't mention it I assumed you didn't want to talk about it. I know you cared about Joey a lot, even though you refused to admit it."

Mokuba's words sent a stab of pain go through his heart, he had refused to admit it and because of that he'd never see his puppy again. It was all his fault.

"Big brother, are you okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight little brother."

"Night Seto."

* * *

'What the hell happened?' Joey thought, his head throbbing.

The last thing he remembered was the fight with Seto, then everything went blank. He tried to stand up but was shocked to find that he already was, but everything was ten times bigger then it should've been. As his head cleared he also noted that everything was in black and white, another fact which freaked him out.

"Help!" he called, or he thought he did. What actually came out was a loud howling sound.

'Woah, something's seriously wrong here.' He looked down at his feet and jumped with shock, 'No way, this can't be happening.'

He ran over to a puddle in the road and stared at his reflection in horror. He was trapped in the body of a dog.

* * *

Seto slowly walked down the road, his hands in his pockets and his head down, deep in contemplation. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed when a small, sand coloured puppy ran up to him and started chewing on his trouser legs.

"Get lost mutt." He growled.

He was walking away when he heard the pups pitiful whining and his heart ached as he was reminded of Joey. He turned around and knelt down to the small puppy, caressing its soft golden head gently.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked, looking at it's collar.

He gasped and stumbled backwards, written on the small, silver tag was; Joey, Owner – Seto Kaiba.


	3. Chapter Two

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter Two**

Seto blinked and looked down at his now empty hand, completely devoid of any tag let alone a tag telling him this shaggy furred puppy was his Joey. Not for the first time in his life he seriously considered he was losing it but he quickly shook these thoughts from his head and scooped up the shivering animal, letting it snuggle into his jacket.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself, glad that the street was deserted due to the horrendous weather, "First I'm picking up strays and now I'm talking to myself. Add seeing things to that list and anyone would think I'm cracking up."

The puppy barked happily and licked his hand, it's eyes shining with what he could only describe as laughter as it's tail wagged furiously.

"So you agree with me then?" He asked, hesitantly smiling, "I suppose you are pretty cute, and I know Mokuba will love you… But you remind me so much of…"

The puppy rubbed it's face against Seto's hand as his eye's filled with tears, curling up in his arms and whimpering. He looked down at it and smiled, thinking how strange it was that the dog had had such an effect on him after such a short amount of time.

"Well, you're going to need a name if I'm to keep you." He thought for a moment, "Perhaps Mokuba will have better luck naming you pup, I'm not really good at this sort of thing."

He stroked the puppy's soft fur and nearly laughed when he realised it was asleep, it's tiny head buried in his jacket and it's rosy tongue hanging out of it's mouth. His heart melted at the sight, although he would never admit it to anyone, and he knew then and there that he had become attached to the small, golden dog. He sighed when his thoughts turned to his love, and how he would have laughed at the sight of the cold-hearted CEO with a puppy snuggled up against him. Knowing Joey he would've made some smart-ass comment about being jealous, that Seto had found another puppy. Seto shook his head, trying to distract himself from the pain tearing through his heart before he broke down in the middle of the street and cried.

"Come on puppy, you're coming home with me."

'Okay, this is really freaking me out.' Joey thought as Seto carried him into his mansion, 'First I wake up as a damned dog and now Seto's taking me home. Call me crazy but I beginning to think something weird's happening.'

He whined slightly as Seto gently placed him on a large, warm bed and left the room. Shivering slightly, more from fear than the cold, Joey buried under the blankets and fell back to sleep.

Seto went down to the living room in search of Mokuba, knowing that was where he'd be as he wasn't in his room. He grinned when he saw his baby brother curled up on the lounge watching some kind of action adventure movie.

"I've got something for you Mokuba." He said, sitting down next to his brother.

"Really, what is it?" The young boy's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Well, I was out walking when I came across a stray puppy. Either him was abandoned or was born on the streets. Anyway, he's ours now but we need to come up with a name for him."

"A puppy! Honest?"

"Yes Mokuba, a puppy."

"Oh thankyou big brother!" Mokuba jumped up, "Can I go play with him?"

"Actually, I think it would be best to wait. It's past your bedtime and I think the poor thing is exhausted."

"Aw, that's not fair Seto."

Seto gave Mokuba his no nonsense look and his little brother stomped off, grumbling about how unfair it all was. Seto shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair before heading up to bed.

* * *

Joey yawned, covering his mouth with his hand as he blinked sleepily and looked around the room he was in. He blushed when he realised he was laying next to someone and that he was completely naked.

'Wait a minute, I thought I was a dog?' He thought dazedly as he looked down at his hands, 'What the hell is going on?'

He looked over to the sleeping boy beside him and his breath caught when he saw Seto sleeping peacefully next to him. There were dried tears on his cheeks and his hair was messily hanging over his closed eyes. Joey felt a surge of desire as he gazed at the soft, pink lips, slightly parted as Seto breathed gently. Suddenly the other boy began to moan, tossing and turning slightly as he fisted his hands in the sheets and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Puppy…" He cried, "I'm sorry Joey, please don't leave me. Noooooo!"

Joey smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto and buried his face in his neck, "I'm here Seto, love, blue eyes. I'm not going to leave you and in the morning we can sort all this out okay."

Satisfied that his love was calm Joey snuggled up to him and slowly drifted off into dreams of puppies and dragons.

* * *

"Good morning Seto love." Joey tried to say as he felt the other boy sit up next to him, although to his dismay all that came out were a few excited yaps.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mokuba came bounding in, dressed in his pj's and grinning.

"Seto! Can I play with the puppy now?" He whined.

"Fine." Seto groaned, smoothing his messy hair, "Take him down to the kitchen and feed him something, not too much though… and try to give him a name."

Mokuba's grin grew larger as he scooped up the squirming bundle of fur and ran out of the room, laughing as the puppy licked his face excitedly.

"Come on… Merry."

'Merry!' Joey thought incredulously, 'What the…? That sounds like a girls name!'

"What would you like to eat?" The kid asked, digging in the fridge, emerging a few seconds later with an armful of food, "Here you go."

Joey's mouth watered at the sight of all the food laid out before him, but before he could start eating a familiar voice made him halt.

"Mokuba! I said not to give him too much." Seto admonished.

"Sorry big brother, he looked really hungry though."

"That's okay." Seto put the food back in the fridge, save for a small amount which he left for Joey, "We'll go out today and buy him some dog food and other supplies okay."

Joey quickly gulped down his pitiful breakfast as he thought about his current predicament. It was bad enough that he was trapped in the irritating body but now he was going to be forced to eat dog food! And what was with his new name? Merry, talk about embarrassing. He sighed, to the best of his ability, as he stared down at his now empty bowl.

* * *

Seto stood under the stream of cold water glaring at the wall angrily. His dreams had been haunted with memories of his lover, and their terrible fight. To make matter worse his nightmare had ended up being a very graphic, very uncomfortable dream. Snarling at himself he tried to shake the arousing and highly inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

"What's wrong with me, he's just died and here I am fantasising about him like some kind of pervert." Seto growled, sounding just like a dog.

Feeling extremely disgusted with himself he hesitantly reached down and wrapped his long fingers around his weeping erection. Focussing his thoughts on his dream he began a slow pumping motion, speeding up as his release approached.

**SETO'S DREAM**

"I'm here Seto, love, blue eyes. I'm not going to leave you and in the morning we can sort all this out okay." Joey said as he pushed Seto back onto the bed, "But I have something better in mind for tonight."

"Ah, puppy… you didn't… leave?" Seto gasped as Joey trailed kisses up his neck.

"Of course not blue eyes." He whispered in his lover's ear, making Seto shiver, "I love you, my master."

He moaned as Joey rolled them over, putting Seto on top, and thrust his hips up making their erections rub together. Almost dazedly he lifted Joey shirt over his head and started kissing his bare chest, ecstatically tasting his beloved puppy.

"Se…to…" Joey moaned, removing his master's shirt and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Seto smirked as his puppy's eyes glazed over with need, a need that he was happy enough to fulfil. Slowly he pulled down Joey's pants and boxers, freeing his straining erection and making him moan loudly.

"Please… Master?" He whimpered.

"Yes puppy, what is it you want?" Seto asked, barely keeping his control.

"I want… I need…"

"I want to hear you say it." Seto slowly licked up Joey's shaft, gently lapping at the precum that was leaking out.

"Ah! Damnit Seto! Just… oh gods… FUCK ME ALREADY!" Joey cried, throwing his head back and clenching his hands into fists.

"Such an eager little puppy." Seto's smirk grew as he smeared the precum on his fingers, slipping one into Joey's tight passage.

Joey gasped and tried to relax as Seto prepared him slowly and tenderly, trying his best not to cause his love any unnecessary pain. This was not what Joey needed though, he needed his Seto inside him, fucking him hard and fast.

"Fuck me Seto, fuck me Seto, fuck me Seto…" He began chanting, his voice laced with desire.

"As you wish puppy." He thrust into the other boy, causing him to gasp and arch as his eyes filled with tears.

Gently kissing away the tears Seto held his boyfriend and comforted him, "I'm so sorry puppy, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

"It… it's okay blue… eyes… I asked for… it." Joey gasped as the pain subsided, "You can move now."

Not wanting to hurt him any more Seto slowly began to move in an out of his puppy, despite desperately wanting to pound him into the mattress. Then he hit that spot that made Joey see stars.

"FASTER SETO! HARDER!" He cried.

Throwing away the last of his restraint Seto began to rapidly thrust in and out, making Joey scream with pleasure. Reaching down he gripped the puppy's neglected arousal and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, although his movement became erratic as he neared his release.

"Seto… I'm gonna…"

"Wait for me puppy." Seto commanded.

Simultaneously they screamed each other's names as they came, Seto releasing deep inside Joey and Joey spilling his seed across their bodies. Collapsing on top of his spent lover Seto snuggled into him and sighed.

"I love you puppy, don't ever leave me."

**END SETO'S DREAM**

Seto cried out as he released all over his hand, the shower spray immediately washing away the evidence of his activities.

"Why'd you have to leave me Joey?" He whispered, slowly sliding down the wall of the shower and sitting on the tiled floor, "I'm so sorry. I should've died, not you. It was all my fault."

Glad that no one could see him the 'cold-hearted' CEO buried his face in his arms and cried his heart out.

* * *

Joey wandered around the huge mansion, trying to find his way back to Seto's room. This whole situation was way too weird for him to handle and if he didn't get some answers soon he felt like he'd lose it. Luckily he managed to find Seto's room and to his joy he discovered the door was open slightly.

'I wonder if I really turned back into myself last night or if that was just a freaky dream?' He thought, nudging the door open with his nose, 'Well, if it happens again tonight I'm gonna get some answers.'

Joey crept into the room and looked around for Seto, cocking his head as he heard the shower running. He bounded across the room and pushed open the bathroom door, hesitating as he heard the sound of Seto crying.

'Why's he crying?'

"Joey…" Seto sniffled, "I'm so so sorry. Please come back."

'Woah, he's crying for… me. I haven't ever seen him like this before.' Joey pushed the shower curtain back and, taking a deep breath, trotted under the spray and rested his head on Seto's hand.

"Huh?" Seto said, looking down at the puppy, "What are you doing here Merry?"

Joey whined adorably and licked Seto's hand, wagging his tail as he did.

"Come on then inu. We've got lots to do today." Seto laughed, picking up the puppy and turning off the shower.


	4. Chapter Three

**Closer Then You Think – Chapter Three  
**  
Joey whimpered with fear when Seto dragged him by his newly bought collar and leash into the Domino Veterinary Centre's waiting room. Being trapped in the body of a dog, wearing a collar and leash, being forced to eat dog food and being called Merry was enough, there was no way he was going to see a vet!

"Behave yourself Merry." Seto scolded, his expression softening when he saw how scared the puppy was, "It's okay, I just want the vet to give you a check up."

In response Joey tried to run in the opposite direction, causing Seto to pick him up and carry him into the waiting room.

* * *

The overall experience of his visit to the vet was, to sum it up in one word, degrading. At first it hadn't been too bad, the vet recording his weight and telling Seto he'd need to take supplements to help his undernourishment. It had gotten progressively worse from there, starting with the taking of his temperature, an experience he couldn't wait to forget. The torture culminated with several booster shots, and Joey didn't exactly take them lying down much to Seto's displeasure.

'At least he didn't get me fixed.' Joey thought as Seto carried him back to the car, 'I jus' don't think I could handle that right now.'

He looked up at his 'master', who was talking on his cell phone, and crawled over to him as the limo started. He regretted their fight a lot, he had known that Seto loved him but was very insecure about their relationship, partly because of how he thought people would react and partly because he was still worried that Joey would leave him. The blonde hadn't really meant any of the things he'd said that night and he figured that Seto hadn't either. If only they'd had a chance to talk things through before all this weird shit started happening, maybe they could've worked it out.

'I swear I'll find a way to tell ya who I am Seto-love.' He thought determinedly.

"What's your problem mutt?" Seto snapped, carelessly tossing the phone aside, "Why are you staring at me?"

Joey grinned inwardly, obviously the phone call hadn't gone the way his blue eyed lover wanted it to, thus he was in a foul mood. In response to Seto's anger he simply laid down next to him and rested his head on his knee. Tonight he would get to talk to Seto again and because of that fact nothing could upset him.

* * *

'Damnit!' Joey mentally growled as he tried to ease his way out from under Mokuba's arm without waking the boy.

Unfortunately Joey's plans had been ruined when Mokuba announced that the dog would be sleeping in his room from now on. As a result Joey had woken up in his old body, naked as the day he was born, with Seto's younger brother curled around him wearing only his boxers. It was an odd situation and he prayed that Mokuba wouldn't wake up.

"Mmmm… Merry?" A bleary eyed Mokuba mumbled as he sat up in bed.

"Shit!" Joey cursed, before covering his mouth with his hand.

Mokuba looked up and saw the shadowy figure of someone sitting in his bed and his eyes widened when he realised the intruder was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SETO!" He screamed, trying to untangle himself from the sheets to run.

In a very stupid move Joey grabbed the boy and tried to calm him down, but his actions only served to make Mokuba more hysterical. It was at that moment when Seto, awoken by his brother's screams, came crashing into the room and tackled the man he thought was trying to hurt Mokuba.

"Damnit Seto!" Joey exclaimed as he was knocked to the floor, "It's me!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Seto shouted, not paying attention to Joey's statement.

"I wasn' doing nothing blue eyes. I was just trying to go find you." He replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Seto's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice and he quickly turned on the light, gasping when he saw Mokuba's 'attacker'.

"Puppy?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter Four**

"Puppy?"

Joey groaned loudly and stood up, "The one and only. Why'd ya have ta attack me like dat Seto?"

"Attack you! I thought you were attacking my brother!" Seto shook him head, "That's irrelevant anyway, what the hell are you doing here Joey?"

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here? You brought me here dumbass."

Seto narrowed his eyes and glared at Joey, "Okay, assuming this isn't some freaky dream, I think we have a lot to talk about… and please put some clothes on, I think you've paraded around naked in front of my little brother for long enough."

Joey blushed when he remembered he wasn't wearing anything and quickly grabbed the sheet from Mokuba's bed, wrapping it around his waist.

"Hey!" The young boy protested, "That's mine!"

"Go and get another one Mokuba." Seto ordered, grabbing Joey's arm and dragging him to the door, "Then go back to sleep, you've got school tomorrow."

Seto turned and forcibly dragged Joey out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom, pushing the blonde inside. He was pretty certain he wasn't dreaming, at least it didn't feel like a dream, in which case he was beginning to get a bit freaked out. It wasn't everyday you woke up in the middle of the night to find your dead boyfriend in your little brothers bed completely naked.

"Okay pup, explain to me what's going on." He said calmly, sitting down on his bed and motioning for Joey to sit next to him.

"How am I supposed to know? All I remember is our fight and then I woke up in the body of that damned dog!"

"Dog?"

"Yes! Merry I believe his name is. Fuck Seto, I'm as confused as you are."

"You don't… remember what happened after you ran out on me?" Seto asked, tears filling his eyes.

Seeing the tears Joey began to worry, Seto rarely cried and it was always a sure sign of bad news, "N… no. Why?"

"Puppy… you…" He got up and went to his desk, pulling out an old, crumpled newspaper, "Here, I… I can't tell you."

Joey cautiously took the paper and looked at the headline, promptly fainting as he read the words.

Innocent Teenager Killed In Drunk Driving Accident.

* * *

"Fucking hell, he's such an asshole!" Joey growled to himself as he sped away from Kaiba Mansion, "Fucking around! How dare he."

The blonde was filled with rage as he recalled what his boyfriend had said to him, making their relationship seem like some sort of fuck buddy arrangement. Seto had no right to do that! Joey had done nothing but make sacrifices for the CEO, lying to his friends and family, and this was how he was repaid. He was so busy being mad at Seto that he didn't notice the speeding car heading right for him, going at least twice the speed limit and making no effort to stop.

"What the?" He said, looking up just as the car hit him, sending his bike skidding across the road dragging him with it.

There was blood all over the bitumen, left behind from the wounds created where Joey's skin had been torn from his body. The right side of his face was completely shredded, his eye closed as blood oozed from beneath the lid. Unable to control himself with the onslaught of physical pain, caused by the accident, and emotional pain, caused by the fight, he screamed and cried as he fought of the people who'd come running to help him.

* * *

Joey jerked awake as he was doused in cold water, compliments of Seto, "What the fuck Seto!" He sputtered.

"I want answers puppy, don't think you're off the hook just cause you fainted." He glared, "So, did you really want to get away from me that much?"

"What?" Joey looked confused, "I don't follow ya."

"Why did you fake your own death? And if it was to get away from me then what the hell are you doing here?"

"You fucking nuts Seto! I didn't fake my own bloody death. I didn't even realise I was supposed to be dead cause I sure as hell don't feel it."

"If you expect me to believe that ridiculous story about the dog then you must be stupider then I thought." Seto growled.

"Yeah, well it's da truth and if you don't wanna believe it then it ain't my problem blue eyes." He turned and started to leave the room.

Seto grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, glowering at him, "What were you going to do to my brother mutt?"

Joey sighed in exasperation, "I already told you, I wasn't gonna do anything to him."

"I don't believe you. I saw you in my little brothers bed, holding him while he struggled to get away."

"Don't be dense Seto! He couldn't see who I was, how was he supposed to know I wasn't some psycho trying to kidnap him or something?"

"For all I know that's exactly what you were trying to do." Seto retorted.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Revenge."

Joey burst into laughter, "Honestly Seto, do you think I'm the kind of person to use an innocent kid ta get revenge. If I hated you that much I wouldn't hurt Mokuba, I'd hurt you!"

Seto sat down next to Joey and looked at him thoughtfully, "Okay, I'll admit you've got a point there… but I still refuse to believe you got turned into a dog."

"Well," he looked down sadly, "I guess we'll just have to go to sleep so I can show you tomorrow."

"How are you going to show me?" He looked curious at Joey's suggestion.

"Okay, how about tomorrow when I'm a dog again I'll show you where I hid your underwear that time Mokuba was on a three-day school camp."

Seto frowned as he remembered Joey's irritating, yet amusing behaviour that weekend, "Very well, if the dog can do that then I'll believe your ludicrous fairytale."

"So… should I sleep here or go back to Mokuba's room." Joey grinned.

"Get your ass in here now mutt." Seto growled, climbing back into bed.

"See ya in the morning then blue eyes." He yawned as he dozed off.


	6. Chapter Five

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter Five**

The next morning Seto awoke to find that Joey had disappeared and in his place Merry was asleep on the pillow next to him. The small puppy whimpered in his sleep and rolled over onto his back, his pink tongue hanging out as he dozed on. The sight made Seto's heart melt as he was reminded of the encounter last night. It was true that he didn't believe this adorable puppy was Joey, but there was still something about it that reminded him of his beloved.

"Wake up Merry." He commanded, eager to put the issue of Joey and the dog to rest, "You've got something you need to prove apparently."

The puppy opened one eye blearily and whined as Seto picked him up and placed him on the floor. Not listening to the orders he curled up on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Come on now puppy, wake up so we can get this over with."

Joey was completely exhausted but nevertheless he shakily stood up and glared at his 'master'.

'It's too early in da mornin' ta be awake.' He thought bitterly as he led Seto out of the room and downstairs to the lounge room.

"Well, I'm waiting Merry." Seto said impatiently.

'Yeah yeah moneybags, keeps ya shirt on.' Joey thought.

Seto's eyes widened in disbelief as the small, sand coloured puppy walked over to a large pot plant in the corner of the room and dug through the dirt. Before he could scold the puppy for his misbehaviour it pulled back, dragging with it a pair of blue, dirt covered boxers.

"I don't believe it!" He exclaimed, "Joey?…"

'Well duh!' Joey thought, jumping onto the couch and closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't puppy, wake up." Seto said, shaking the small dog, "Bark if you're Joey."

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I did what ya asked blue eyes. Can't ya let me sleep?' Joey thought, barking once.

"This is some kind of trick isn't it?"

'You can be really thick-headed sometimes Seto-love.'

"Bark twice if you're Joey."

Not bothering to open his eyes Joey gave two short, irritated barks, however it was still not enough to satisfy Seto.

"Bark five times if you're Joey."

'Okay, that does it.' Joey thought angrily, barking five times as he stalked out of the room and headed back upstairs.

"This has got to be a dream."

* * *

"Hey Seto, I had a really weird dream last night." Mokuba said as he ate his breakfast, "It was about Joey."

"Really?" Seto said nonchalantly, "What happened?"

Mokuba blushed, "I, ah, don't think I should tell you."

"Okay." He carefully folded up the newspaper he was reading and drained the last of his coffee, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"What about you? Are you going to school today?" Mokuba asked accusingly.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay, see you this afternoon then." The raven-haired kid said cheerfully as he ran out the door.

"Okay, now that he's gone maybe I can finally get some answers." Seto said to himself, grabbing his cell phone and dialling Yugi's number.

"I need to speak to Yami." He snapped before whoever answered the phone could speak.

"Kaiba?" Yugi sounded confused.

"Yes, now put Yami on."

"Um, okay then. Hang on a sec."

Seto heard Yugi put the phone down and call for Yami, and a few seconds later to phone was picked back up.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"I need you to come over here today. There's something you need to see."

"And what might that be?"

"You'll find out when you get here." Seto hesitated, "It's about Joey."

Yami was silent for a few minutes, "Okay Kaiba. What time should I come around?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll be there in ten minutes then." He replied before hanging up.

---Ten Minutes Later---

"What's this all about Kaiba?"

Seto motioned for Yami to follow him upstairs and he led the ancient spirit into his bedroom, showing his the sleeping puppy.

"You got a dog? What does that have to do with Joey?"

"That dog 'is' Joey."

Yami narrowed his eyes and stared at Seto angrily, "Will you ever stop degrading and disrespecting him Kaiba, even now that he's… gone?"

"Of course I didn't expect you to believe me straight away." Seto rolled his eyes and shook the dog awake, "Bark five times if you're Joey."

Joey growled, glaring at Seto before he noticed Yami and bounded over to him, wagging his tail.

"He isn't barking Kaiba." Yami stated.

Joey sat down and looked up at Yami cutely before barking five times, 'grinning' proudly.

"That doesn't prove anything. You could've trained him to do that."

Seto looked irritated, suddenly understanding how Joey must've felt when he didn't believe him.

"Ask him yourself then, any number."

"Fine, bark twenty-six times if you're Joey." Yami smirked, sure that this test would prove Seto was lying.

'I don't know if becoming human again is worth this.' Joey mentally groaned, starting the long series of barks Yami had asked for.

Once he was done Yami looked over at Seto and then back down at the puppy, "Well, I guess I believe you." He knelt down and examined 'Joey'.

"He turns back into himself at night." Seto informed him.

"I honestly have no idea what to think about all this. It isn't Shadow Magic as far as I can tell."

"So you can't get him back to normal?"

Joey looked miserable at that and stared at Yami with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Kaiba. I will try and figure something out." He shook his head, "In the meantime I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone else about this."

"Agreed, now get out of my house."


	7. Chapter Six

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter Six**

Joey watched Seto as he sat at his computer, apparently fascinated with whatever was on the screen. Yawning disinterestedly he curled up at his feet and promptly began snoring, in a doggy kind of way.

"Do you mind mutt, I'm trying to concentrate."

'Don't call me a mutt!' Joey yelled mentally, glaring at Seto.

"Why not? The name has never been more accurate." The CEO replied.

'Did he just read my mind!'

"No I did not. It's pretty obvious what you were thinking. You say the same thing everytime." Seto said nonchalantly, turing back to the screen.

* * *

A few hours later Joey was shaken roughly awake by a rather disheveled looking Seto.

"Come here mutt." He snapped, picking the tired puppy up and dumping it on his desk.

Joey whined as a heavy, metal device was placed on his tiny head. Growling at the unknown object he tried to swat it off with his paws.

"Be careful stupid dog, that thing took ages to make." Seto turned the thing on and it whirred to life.

Joey sat still for what seemed like, to him, an eternity before he suddenly found himself back in his human body.

"You did it Set!" He yelled, throwing himself at his boyfriend (or was it ex-boyfriend), only to go right through him.

"Stupid, you're a hologram projection." He pointed over to where the puppy sat on his desk, apparently in some kind of trance.

"Oh." Joey looked disappointed.

"Oh? How about a thank you?"

"Sorry Set. I am grateful, but… ya know. I'm still a dog."

Seto sighed, "At least you can speak now. And I don't have to walk around talking to a dog like some kind of lunatic."

Joey grinned, but his smile faded quickly, "Um, I know that there's a lot going on right now… but I think we need to talk Seto."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry for puppy?" Seto asked incredulously, "I'm the one who was an ass."

"I shouldn't have pressured you. And I shouldn't have walked out like that."

"No, you were completely within your rights to do so. I should never have asked you to lie to your friends in the first place."

"But I completely understand where you were coming from Seto. I should've been more supportive." He hesitated, "I'd like to give it another try, If you'll still have me?"

"Still have you. Stupid dog, of course I will. You never really left as far as I'm concerned."

Forgetting that he was only a hologram Joey once again lunged at Seto, only to go right through him.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

Seto laughed at his puppy, "Don't worry, you can hug me all you want tonight."

"Oh Seto, I plan on doing more than hugging you."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Closer Than You Think – Chapter Seven**

Seto collapsed, panting heavily, on top of his sweaty and thoroughly worn out boyfriend. Pushing himself up and rolling off so as to avoid crushing his puppy, he turned onto his side and smirked.

"You up for another round?"

Joey looked at Seto with wide eyes. "You've got to be joking! We've done it six times already, there's no way you can still want more."

"I'll always want more puppy, but I guess for now I can let you sleep." Seto smirked and pulled Joey into his arms.

The smaller boy sighed and curled up into his boyfriend's side and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Seto's Dream_

_He was surrounded by a suffocating darkness, no matter how far or fast he ran it seemed there was no end._

"_Joey!" He called, "Mokuba! Someone!"_

"_Hello Seto Kaiba." A strange Voice replied, "Welcome to my home."_

"_Who the hell are you?" Seto yelled._

"_I'm the one that gave you a second chance." The Voice chuckled, "I put Joey Wheeler's soul into the body of that dog when he died."_

"_Why!?" Seto asked angrily, "Why would you turn him into a dog?"_

"_I never turned him into a dog, merely put his soul into the body of one. At night he takes the form of his old self, thus giving you a second chance to be with him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Joey Wheeler is dead and no one can know of his new… arrangement. There's no reason for him to ask you to make your relationship public anymore. During the day he will be your loveable pet dog and at night he will be your willing lover. It's a perfect plan. He can't leave you, he can't make demands of you, you're all he has. You're the one in control now."_

_Seto grew angry at the Voice's words, "No! I don't want it to be like that. How do I turn him back permanently?" _

"_Only I can do that."_

"_Well do it then!"_

"_Why should I?" The Voice asked, "You were the one who wished he wasn't so demanding. You wanted him to stop pressuring you to go public with your relationship. You were the one who called him a dog. I fulfilled those wishes."_

"_Please, I'll do anything!" He exclaimed, forgetting his pride and caring only for the fact that this… whatever it was wanted to imprison his precious puppy in the body of a dog._

_The Voice did not reply immediately, thinking over what Seto had said._

"_Very well Seto Kaiba, I shall present you with a choice. I will restore Joey Wheeler's body and his life, but in return I will take all his memories of his love for you and he will go back to hating you. If you choose this you must make no attempt to restore your relationship or I shall take away his renewed life. Or, things can remain as they are."_

_Seto paused, unsure of what to do, but in the end there was only one real choice. He couldn't imprison his puppy, even if letting him go meant losing him forever. _

"_Give him back his life." He sighed sadly, "And take his memories of me."_

"_Are you sure this is what you want Seto Kaiba?" The Voice asked, "There will be no undoing it."_

"_Yes, it is what I want."_

"_Very well."_

_The darkness surrounding him seemed to grow smaller, crushing him as he screamed in pain…_

_End Seto's Dream_

Letting out a choked scream Seto sat up, gasping as he recalled the dream he'd had. He hesitantly glanced at the space next to him, where Joey had fallen asleep, almost scared of what he would see.

Nothing. Joey was gone.

He fell back down on the bed and curled up into the fetal position, harsh sobs shaking his body. The dream had been real and his puppy was gone.

As he cried he felt someone sit down on the bed next to him and he felt soft hands gently caressing him. The familiar scent that accompanied the person convinced him that he had gone insane and was hallucinating.

"What's wrong dragon, are ya alright?"

"Go 'way, you're not real." Seto snapped.

"Dragon… look at me dragon."

Seto uncurled himself and sat up, turning to glare at the hallucination, "I'm not insane, I don't need a fake puppy. Go away."

"I'm not fake, it's me." Joey exclaimed.

"But… the suns up. It said you would forget about me if you got your body back. The suns up and you're still here."

Joey looked thoughtful, "I had a dream. There was this voice and it said that you had to make a choice. If ya made the right choice then everything would be okay again."

He held up his wrist, the one with his digital watch on it. Seto stared incredulously.

"The date says it's the day you died."

"Yeah, only I died before two. It's six in the morning." Joey explained.

"So… it never happened?" Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him into an iron grip, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again puppy, you always manage to get yourself into trouble."

Joey relaxed into his boyfriend's arms, "I'm okay with that plan dragon."

"Tomorrow I'll call a press conference. It will be scheduled for the afternoon so you'll have plenty of time to tell your friends yourself."

"What are you talking about Seto?" Joey asked in a confused voice.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice. I'm going to tell the world that I love you."

Joey looked up at Seto with a huge smile on his face, one that lit up the entire room, "Seto! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Gently maneuvering the two of them so they were lying down again and closed his eyes contentedly, "I love you too pup. Now lets get a few more hours sleep puppy, then our life begins."

**The End**


End file.
